Transmuter
Transmuter A Transmuter is an Alchemist, one who specializes not in laboratorial studies, but in changing anything and everything they see fit. Unlike the traditional Alchemist, Transmuters don’t spend their lives studying elements and reactions, they train hands on, seeing what they can do and working until that list grows to its utmost potential. Everything they do is change. They change Lead to Gold, Iron to Steel, and even change the things around them at their whim. Unlike normal Spellcasters, the Transmuter needs neither Deity nor unseen arcane forces to use their skills, just science and the materials around them. Making a Transmuter Transmuters can create things on the fly, and are only limited by their accrued Alchemy points. They lack full on attacking power, but their previously crafted items to control the battlefield by making areas inhospitable. They work well with the upkeep of other character's items and improving them. Abilities: He uses reactions to control certain aspects of the battlefields. His main attack is per-created poisons and chemicals. Races: Transmuters are generally those of more progressive races, such as Humans, and all human subtypes, who are forward-facing, and always advancing. Gnomes are another favorite, because their race is fascinated in mechanics, science, and other things of that nature. Alignment: Contrary to their Alchemist counterparts, Transmuters tend to be more adventurous and Neutral or Chaotic rather than Lawful. They tend not to be over calculating, though they can be quite skillful when determining how to bring down a foe, rather than blindly attacking. They favor neither good nor evil; that depends on the goals and means of the individual. Starting Gold: 4d6 x 10 gp Starting Age: Simple Class Features All of the following are class features of the . Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Transmuters can wear medium armor without chance of spell failure and use simple weapons, though not with any shields. Alchemists are also proficient with alchemical weapons such as Acids and that would normally be Martial. Alchemical Craft As Transmuters rise in level, they become able to craft many more things. Unlike Alchemists, Transmuters do not have the capabilities or the means to create a wide range of Alchemical items, and therefore must zero in on a few select items the Transmuter deems most necessary. Every level a Transmuter can select 3 items from the Alchemical craft list at the current level (3 from level 1 and 3 from level 0 when the Transmuter is level 1). These may not be changed at any time. Alchemical Craft Guidelines The Transmuter can make anything he has the ability and materials to do so. He is only limited to the amount of Alchemical points he has, which are calculated by: (alchemists level)+(INT modifier)+ (half ranks in alchemy) per day. These accumulate over time. Potions and other Scientific objects require the following: 10 minutes x item level (0 level require 5 minutes) 1 alchemist point x item level (0 level require 1 AP) Alchemical Craft List 0th (DC 10) - Chalk, Goblin Ink, Burn Salve, Frost Lotion, Lantern Stars, Powdered Water 1st (DC 15) - Acid, Priest’s Bullet, Disappearing Ink, Free Foot, Ice Crystal, Insect Repellant, Instant Rope 2nd (DC 15) - Antitoxin, ScentBreaker, Vine Oil, Titan Gum 3th (DC 20) - Greater Acid, Hydrogen Peroxide 3% Solution, Brittlebone, Charms (Various), White Sanguine 4th (DC 20) - Ironbane Acid, Stonebreaker Acid, Woodripper Acid, Pressure Explosive, Plate Thinner, Flash Powder, Frostbite Salve, Gash Glue, Suregrip 5th (DC 20) - Alchemist’s Fire, Frostshard, Embalming Fire, Cooling Gel, Courier’s Ink, Devil’s Soap, Globe of Trap Springing, Glowpowder, Melt Powder, Phantom Ink 6th (DC 25) - Fulminating Silver, Soulrender Acid, Alchemist’s Frost, Alchemist’s Spark, Dragon’s Brew, 7th (DC 25) - Dry Oil, Hydrogen Peroxide Undiluted, Acidic Fire, Blackwater, Armor Insulation, Freeze Powder 8th (DC 25) - Blister Control, Ghost Oil, Long Burning Alchemist’s Fire, Razor Ice Powder, Draught (Various), Liquid Ice, Oakdeath, Scenses 9th (DC 30) - Gunpowder, Fulminating Gold, Draught (Combination), Mindfire, Memorybind Alchemical Items and Poisons Diregard all DC's on these website, those listed above will be used http://www.scribd.com/doc/3505567/Craft-chart-Alchemy-itemsPoisons-a-35-quick-reference-guide Items and Poisons http://adamsouza.tripod.com/alchemy.html Item Skill Focus (Craft Alchemy) A player with this skill receives a +3 bonus on all Crafts checks with Alchemical items. Transmute Small: Rudimentary The Alchemist can transmute one small amount of a single substance not exceeding 10 pounds into a basic shape of choice. This costs 2 Alchemy Points. This reaction requires that the object has a transmutation circle written on it, which uses 1/10 piece of chalk. Deoxidation Transmutation The alchemist has the ability to cause any rusted iron or iron based object to release the Oxygen that causes the metal to become stronger repairing it to the original state. If the target is an iron or iron based creature is the target of this ability it heals the creature of 3d6 damage +1/2 levels of Alchemist. Objects or Creatures must have a transmutation circle drawn upon it. Drawing a transmutation circle takes a standard action if the object is stationary and a full round if the object is mobile. Drawing a transmutation circle consumes 1/10 of a piece of chalk. The transmutation may be performed as a swift action. Oxidation Transmutation cost 2 Alchemy Points. Gold to Lead The alchemist has the ability to turn an amount of gold into an amount of lead at a conversion rate of .5lb gold/1.5lb of Lead. This cost 2 Alchemy points per .5lb converted. This ability requires direct contact with the object and a transmutation circle to be drawn upon it. Drawing a transmutation circle consumes 1/10 of a piece of chalk. The transmutation may be performed as a swift action. Drawing a transmutation circle takes a standard action if the object is stationary and a full round if the object is mobile. Lead to Gold The alchemist has the ability to turn a block of lead into gold coins, 1d6 coins per 5 pounds of lead. The process of Transmuting Lead to Gold takes 3d4 (10 minutes)/5lb. of lead being transmuted. This ability takes 2 Alchemy Points per 5 pounds of Lead. Oxidation Transmutation The alchemist has the ability to cause any iron or iron based object to rust upon transmutation. This ability is as the druid spell Rusting Grasp. However the object in question must have a transmutation circle drawn upon it. Drawing a transmutation circle takes a standard action if the object is stationary and a full round if the object is mobile. Drawing a transmutation circle consumes 1/10 of a piece of chalk. The transmutation may be performed as a swift action. Oxidation Transmutation cost 3 Alchemy Points. Transmute Small: Moderate- The Alchemist can transmute one small amount of substance not exceeding 10 pounds into a more intermediately detailed shape of the same substance. It is passable to the less than intelligent beings and those who are distracted. This reaction requires that the object has a transmutation circle written on it, which uses 1/10 piece of chalk. Poison Use The Transmuters are trained in the use of poison and never risk accidentally poisoning themselves when applying poison to an object. Transmute Small: Moderate The Alchemist can transmute one small amount of a single substance not exceeding 10 pounds into a more detailed shape. This can be a somewhat passable replica or object. This costs 2 Alchemy Points. This reaction requires that the object has a transmutation circle written on it, which uses 1/10 piece of chalk. Fermentation Convert carbohydrates of a food or liquid (except water and alcohol) into alcohols. This causes the object to become extremely intoxicating and flammable. Flammable liquids formed deal 3d6 upon ignition and burn for 1d4+1 rounds. When intoxicating food is eaten it causes the creature to become intoxicated taking -4 on all dexterity based checks unless it succeeds a will based saving throw of 10 + Alchemist Level. This process takes 5 minutes for every 1/2 pound to be converted and cost 1 Alchemy Point. Weaponization A transmuter can turn any liquid or small particle alchemical weapon and encapsulate it inside small glass sphere. The sphere is the same size as a sling bullet, and has the same glass content of a vial. The Transmuter must have a vial on hand to transmute (For no extra Alchemical Point cost) into the weaponized version of the alchemical weapon. The weaponized version does only half of the regular damage and no splash damage because it is smaller than the regular. Armor and Weapon +1/+2 The Alchemist has the ability to make weapons a little stronger or more powerful, giving them a +1 or +2 bonus to damage or armor class. -To grant a +1 bonus to damage the process takes 4d6 (10 minutes) +1 hour/bonus or special ability already applied to the weapon. This ability takes 5 Alchemy Points for +1 to damage. -To grant a +2 bonus to damage the process takes 4d10 (10 minutes) +2 hours/bonus or special ability already granted to the weapon. This ability takes 12 Alchemy Points for a +2 bonus to damage. -To grant a +1 bonus to AC the process takes 5d6 (10 minutes) +1 hour/bonus or special ability already applied to the piece of armor. This ability takes 7 Alchemy Points for a +1 bonus to AC. -To grant a +2 bonus to AC the process takes 5d10 (10 minutes) +2 hours/bonus or special ability already granted to the piece of armor. This ability takes 16 Alchemy Points for a +2 bonus to AC. Transmute Medium: Rudimentary The Transmuter can transmute one medium amount of substance not exceeding 75 pounds into a basic shape. This takes 5 Alchemic Points. This reaction requires that the object has a transmutation circle written on it, which uses 3/10 piece of chalk. Transmute Small: Excellent The Transmuter can transmute small amounts of multiple substances not collectively exceeding 10 pounds into an extremely detailed product, very passable as a replica of something, if the original is at hand. This reaction costs 6 Alchemist points. This reaction requires that the object has a transmutation circle written on it, which uses 1/10 piece of chalk. Gold Restore The Transmuter can take any item and change it into gold equal to half its market price. Alchemist can only transmute Metal objects this way. The conversion may be performed as a swift action if a transmutation circle has been drawn upon the object. Drawing a transmutation circle takes a standard action if the object is stationary and a full round if the object is mobile. Drawing a transmutation circle consumes 1/10 of a piece of chalk. The transmutation cost 2 Alchemy Point per 5 pounds of the substance being transmuted. A partial transmutation cannot be performed. Transmute Medium: Moderate The Transmuter can transmute one medium amount of substance not exceeding 75 pounds into a more detailed shape. This can be a somewhat passable replica or object. This takes 8 Alchemic Points. This reaction requires that the object has a transmutation circle written on it, which uses 3/10 piece of chalk. Transmutation Focus The Transmuter, in his travels, develops a distinct style. The Transmuter must choose one of the following. Grenadier Alchemist The Transmuter has become a master of using alchemical items from a distance. He receives a +2 to hit an enemy or any ranged surface with alchemical weapons. Alchemic Herbalist The Transmuter has become the master of salves, herbs, and other healing items. He receives a +2 to crafting checks concerning healing items and also the item heals for +1 Hit-point/level. Alchemical Assassin The Transmuter has become the master of poisons, and as a result can create more deadly poisons. All poisons he creates’ DC increases by 2. Gold Savant The Transmuter has become a master of creating things with gold, and changing gold. He can make twice as much lead by transmuting gold. He also can create 2d6 pieces of gold for every 5 pounds of lead instead of one, and the “Gold Restore” ability supplies 75% of the sale price of any metalwork. Steel to Mithril The Transmuter has the ability to take any weapon or armor and change it from steel to Mithril strength steel. It gains no bonus other than enhanced HP and higher break DC. The item gains all the properties of Mithril, but cannot be sold for a profit as it is not natural Mithril. The process takes 10 minutes and 3 points per 5 pounds. Mithril to Adamantium The Alchemist can take any Mithril weapon or armor (including one alchemically changed from steel) and turn it into Adamantium. The item gains all properties of Adamantium, but cannot be sold for a profit as it is not natural Adamantium. This process takes 15 minutes and 4 points per 5 pounds. Transmute Large: Rudimentary The Transmuter can transmute one large amount of substance not exceeding 500 pounds into a basic shape. This costs 10 Alchemic Points. This reaction requires that the object has a transmutation circle written on it, which uses 5/10 piece of chalk. Transmute Medium: Excellent The Transmuter can transmute one medium amount of multiple substance not exceeding 75 pounds into a more detailed shape. This can be a somewhat passable replica or object. This takes 8 Alchemic Points. This object requires a transmutation circle written on it, using 3/10 piece of chalk. Transmute Large: Moderate The Alchemist can transmute one large amount of substance not exceeding 500 pounds into a more detailed shape. This can pass as a replica or authentic to those who are less than astute or are otherwise impaired. This costs 20 Alchemy Points. This reaction requires that the object has a transmutation circle written on it, which uses 5/10 piece of chalk. Plating The Alchemist can take other metals and use them to give the weapon or armor a plating. By using silver, an alchemist can create a silver plated sword to affect lycanthropes more effectively. If plating a weaker metal with a stronger metal (i.e. you don’t have enough Adamantium for a full weapon, but enough to plate it.) it increases the weapons hit points by half the amount of a weapon of that metal. (If plating with Adamantium, find the hit points of a weapon made of Adamantium, divide it by two, and add that to your weapon HP) and to find the plated weapons DC, add its Current DC with the DC of a weapon made of the stronger metal, then divide the total by two. The weapon does not gain any bonuses of the metal that are derived from its strength. (i.e. Adamantium's ability to ignore the DC check of anything less than 20.) This cannot be used on objects that have converted Steel to Mithril or Mithril to Adamantium. Weapon Magics At high levels the Alchemist can take an item with magical properties, and meld it with any other object, giving the other object all its properties. An Alchemist can meld a ring of protection (+2 AC) with a spider ring (+2 to climb), and have a spider ring of protection (+2 to AC and Climb). Or meld a ring of protection (+2 to AC) with half plate armor and get half-plate of protection, or half-plate +2. No more than 4 items can be melded for improved effects in a single item. Transmute Large: Excellent The Alchemist can transmute one large amount of multiple substances not exceeding 500 pounds into a more detailed shape. This can be an exact forgery or copy. This is masterly crafted. This costs 20 Alchemy Points. This reaction requires that the object has a transmutation circle written on it, which uses 5/10 piece of chalk. Art of Transmutation- At level 10, a Transmuter can select one art to specialize in. The Transmuter can only select one to specialize in, and that choice cannot be changed. Ignito Ignite a flame on a flammable substance on a surface that that has a transmutation circle inscribed on it. The burn duration varies based on the fuel on the transmutation circle. From the time of inscription or contact with the Transmuter a silent timer can be set, from the next person's turn, up to 2 rounds after the inscription. This fire last 1d4 rounds before it naturally extinguishes itself. An enemy caught in this flame receives 1d6 of fire damage initially and 1 more point of damage it remains in the flame per turn. This reaction costs 5 Alchemy points. The Transmuter can also channel a flame away from a spark or small flame near his body, given the spark is within 6 inches of a transmutation circle drawn on the hand near the spark or small flame. This fire’s range is 25 feet, and once it finds its target it engulfs a radius of 10 feet. This reaction cost 25 Alchemy Points. Dragua Impuls The Transmuter is able to use ranged piercing weapons to create the outline of a transmutation circle as long as the Transmuter is inside the maximum accurate range of the weapon. The Transmute fires/throws 5 of the ranged weapon to create the ranged outline, fired/thrown to create a pentagon. For each fired projectile, the Transmuter must make a DC check of 10. If one DC is failed, the reaction can still happen, but at a 20% fail rate per failed throw. He must also draw a transmutation circle at his feet and pierce that outline in the same pentagonal shape. This counts as a full round action. The Transmuter contacts the circle and sets off the reaction with the ranged transmutation circle. An invisible silent timer can be put on the reaction ranging from instant to two rounds after the initial contact. To use the Dragua Impuls, the Transmuter must use 1.5 times the normal Alchemist Points. Acqua The Transmuter has learned to alter water in a multitude of ways. The following affects cover a 10 foot square, and can increase by multiplying the Alchemist Point cost. An invisible silent timer can be put on the reaction ranging from instant to two rounds after the initial contact. The round duration count is 1d4. An alchemist circle must be drawn on the body near the spot of contact. The following affects are: -Change the direction and speed of a body of water, either slightly for 1 AP, a steady pace for 3 AP, or at a fleeting pace for 5 AP. Requires the Alchemist to touch of water. -Change the pressure of water, either slightly (at under 8 feet, 3 point of damage/round) for 1 AP, moderately (at under 8 feet, 1d4/round) for 3 AP, and Crushing (at under 8 feet, 1d4+2/round) for 5 AP. Requires the Alchemist to touch the water -Change the temperature of water, up to 90 degrees or down to 35 degrees and Cold for 1 AP, to 130 or to -10 for 3 AP, or to 480 Freeze (1d4/round) and Scalding (1d4/round) degrees or to -178 freeze (2d4/round) and instant vaporization (2d4/round) for 5 AP. Requires the Alchemist to touch the water. -This is the ultimate attack that a water Transmuter has. He uses a combination of changing water temperature and direction to create a whirlpool. This takes 3 full rounds for the whirlpool to spin up to speed. This reaction cost 25 Alchemist Points. This whirlpool deals 1d3/round, and those that become sucked in must make a swim check of DC 15. If it makes the swim check, it swims out and away from the whirlpool. If the creature fails the swim check, it must take another DC 15 check, and if it fails, is sucked under the water, and becomes panicked. It must make another swim check of 15, and if it makes the check, it swims toward the vortex and open air, and is fatigued. If it fails the save, it must begin holding its breath. It can attempt a swim check every round, but if it fails another one it becomes exhausted. Drowning effects then apply. Aria The following affects cover a 10 foot square, and can increase by multiplying the Alchemist Point cost. An invisible silent timer can be put on the reaction ranging from instant to two rounds after the initial contact. The round duration count is 1d4. An alchemist circle must be drawn on the body near the spot of contact. The following affects are: - A Transmuter can, through changing temperature and pressure, change wind direction, either a slight breeze for 1 AP, a wind strong enough to impede advancement for 10 AP, and a gust of wind that causes knockdown for 15 AP. The gust is an instant round action, while the other two last to the extent of the dice roll. -A Transmuter can change the Oxygen ratio in the air of a 10 foot cube. The area affected can be increased by multiplying the Alchemist Points cost. A Transmuter can lower the percentage of Oxygen by 2%, and a creature spending 2 rounds inside the area will suffer Fatigue; this costs 5 AP. He may reduce it by 4%, and a creature spending 2 rounds inside will suffer Exhaustion; this costs 10. He may reduce it by 8%, and a creature spending 2 rounds inside will suffer Suffocation and then follow the natural Suffocation rules; this costs 25. -A Transmuter can create a small tornado, and send it in one direction at a target within 25 feet of him. The twister goes 25 feet away from its initial point and stops once it is on the target area. The duration is 1d4 rounds. This costs 30 Alchemist Points. A creature that becomes engulfed in the twister suffers 1d3/per round, as well as becomes dazed. It must make a balance DC check of 15 or be tripped and prone. Small creatures that become prone become picked up and slung around for the duration of the twister, and suffer 2d3 per round. Large creatures aren’t affected by the dazed affect, but still have to make the balance DC check of 10. Any larger creatures aren’t affected. Alchemical Landmines- An alchemist can create transmutation circles, determine its effect, and attune it to only activate once the intended target comes into contact with transmutation circle. For small creatures or object, 1/10 a piece of chalk is consumed. For medium creatures or objects, 3/10 a piece of chalk is consumed. For larger creatures of objects, 5/10 a piece of chalk is consumed. Gnome Teroph Starting Package '''Weapons: <-Blowgun, Sling, Spear, Dagger.->. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: <-1st-level feat selection->. Bonus Feats: <-1st-level feat bonus feats due to class or sample race. remove this section if this sample doesn't get any bonus feats at 1st level. ->. Gear: <-Starting armor and other equipment outside of weapons.->. Gold: <-Starting gold using this package.->. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class